Triangle de Amour
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Halley meets a rich, French cat-boy named Ernest Cunningtin. He invites her to his mansion and he starts to fall in love with her. Halley sort of feels the same way, even though she's really Knuckles' girlfriend. Contains some words in French.
1. Chapter 1

Triangle de Amour

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Station Square. A certain cat-girl named

Halley was walking down the street. She was carrying her brown purse, along with her flute and

books. She had a very important flute lesson to go to.

But then, she stopped when she saw a huge crowd surrounding a white

limousine and taking flash photography picture. Halley didn't know what the commotion was

about, until she saw three black cats step out of the vehicle. One of them was a man with

brown hair wearing a formal white outfit and black shoes. Another one was a woman with long

black hair. She wore a golden dress with a hoop skirt and white glittered shoes. The last one

was a boy about Halley's age. He looked like the man, except he had a black tuxedo with a bow

tie and brown shoes.

When the reporters and people asked a lot of questions, Halley couldn't

understand what the cats were saying. She felt like they were speaking a different language.

Suddenly, she heard her watch beep and looked at it. "Oh, crude," she said.

"These shenanigans are making me late for practice." As Halley was running, a sheet of music

fell from her flute binder.

The boy-cat noticed it on the ground and picked it up. He then saw Halley

running. He figured that she needed it. Then, the woman called his named, telling him that he

had to get going.

The boy replied, "_Une minute, mere_." He ran to Halley and screamed,

"_Mademoiselle_!" Halley didn't listen, but when the boy caught up to her, he grabbed her hand

and said, "_Mademoiselle_, wait!" Halley finally turned to him. She was surprised to see him close

to her. The boy felt the same way.

He handed the cat-girl her music sheet. "You dropped this," he said in English,

but with a French accent.

Halley took the sheet and hesitated for about a second. "Um, thanks," she said

nervously.

"_De rien_."

"Is that a French accent?"

"Well, yes. It runs through my family."

"Oh, that's nice to know."

The boy looked into Halley's eyes. "I have never seen such a lovely girl like you

in a while. I must know your name."

Halley blushed lightly. "I'm Halley Hallivan."

The boy bowed politely. "_Bonjour_, Halley Hallivan. I am Ernest Cunningtin."

"Wow. I've never seen you before."

"You're not joking? Well, my family happens to be one of the richest people in

France. We're here for a tour at the French Treasures Museum. Each year, we come here to

make donations for specific reasons."

"That's really generous."

"_Oui_." Ernest noticed Halley's flute. "What instrument is that?"

"A flute. I've been playing it since I was seven years old."

"Really?"

Halley nodded.

"Ernest!" Ernest's mother called out. "_Allez_!"

"Coming, _mere_!" Ernest called back to his mother. He turned to Halley. "I must

go. My parents are waiting for me." Ernest handed Halley a little piece of paper.

The cat-girl looked at it. "What's this?"

"My address. You should play a song to me sometime, if you want to, that is.

_Au revoir_!" Ernest left to be with his family while Halley left for her flute lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before the day that Halley was to visit Ernest, she needed some French-speaking

advice. So, she decided to turn to her foreign friend, Erin Paganella. She was a light brown

rabbit. She and her brother, Bartholomew were adopted by Cream's mother before the little

rabbit girl was ever born. Halley knew that she can speak a few different languages, so she

thought she could help her out.

The green cat-girl knocked on the door, and Vanilla, Cream's mother opened it.

"Hello, Halley," she said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Rabbit," Halley replied. "May I please see Erin for a few minutes?"

"Sure. She's in her room, upstairs."

"Thank you." Halley walked up the stairs into Erin's room. When she got there,

she knocked on her bedroom door.

Erin answered it. "Oh, hello, Halley," she said. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Erin," said Halley. "Listen, I just met this rich cat-boy and I need some

advice on how to say something to someone in French. Do you think you could help me?"

Erin smiled. "Of course I will. You came to the right foreign girl."

Halley sighed. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem. Come in my room." Halley walked inside Erin's bedroom. It was

cream-colored with a lot of purple flowers on it. On her bed, she had a lot of books. She neatly

put them on the shelf and sat down with Halley on her bed.

"Alright," said Erin. "Here are some words that I can teach to you in French.

Repeat my words after I say them to you. You ready?"

Halley nodded her head. "Yep."

"Good. We'll first start off with the easy ones. If you want to say 'hello' to

someone in French or greet them properly, you say, '_bonjour_'."

"_Bonjour_."

"Great. If you want to say 'please to someone, you say, '_veuillez_'."

"_Veuillez_."

"Excellent. Next, if you want say 'thank you' in French, you say, '_merci_'."

"_Merci_."

"So far, so good. Now, if you want to say 'you're welcome', you say, '_de rien_'."

"_De rien_." Erin kept teaching Halley some French words for at least twenty

minutes.

Before Halley was about to leave to see Ernest, she asked, "Hey, Erin? Just out

of curiosity, how do you say 'I love you' in French?"

"Oh, well," said Erin, "when a man says it to a woman, he says, '_je t'aime, ma _

_cheri_'. But, when a woman says it to a man, she says, '_je t'aime, mon cheri_'. Do you like the

cat-boy or something?"

Halley blushed madly. She wasn't really sure if she _did _like him, but she didn't

want to admit it because she already had a date. "What?! No! You know perfectly well that I

already have a boyfriend. And that's Knuckles."

"Calm down. I was just curious, that's all."

Halley crossed her arms. "Yeah, right." Halley looked at her cell phone. "Oh,

shoot. I've got to get going. Thanks a lot, Erin."

"Anytime, Halley. Good luck with you and the French boy." Halley smiled,

packed up her stuff and headed to Ernest's house. She hoped that she'll do well with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Halley reached Ernest's house, she stared at it in amazement for it was a

huge mansion. It was decorated with gold and silver paint. Plus, there were a lot of statues in

the yard.

Then, Halley went to the gate, and heard someone say, "_Bonjour_. May I help

you?" It was a security guard from the control room. He was speaking through an intercom.

Halley pressed the button on the other one as she spoke, "I'm here to see Ernest

Cunningtin."

"And what is your name, miss?"

"Halley Hallivan."

"Oh, alright. Please, come in." The gate slowly opened automatically. Halley

stepped through it and walked to the door. She saw a dog in a tuxedo waiting for her by the

door.

He greeted Halley politely. "_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_," he said. "I am Chauncey,

the butler. I will take you inside to see Ernest. Mind if I carry some of your things?"

"No, not at all," Halley replied. She handed Chauncey her flute and binder, but

she held onto her purse. They both walked inside the mansion.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Ernest was in the living room, along with two

other men, carrying a plasma screen television. They were wondering where Ernest would like it

to be.

The cat-boy sighed. "No, no. That will not work. Move it over to the right a

little bit." The workers did as they were told. Ernest then shook his head. "Wait, that's a bad

spot. Try the left side." The men moved over. "_Parfait_! That is the correct spot." The workers

set the television down on the floor.

Suddenly, one of the servants said, "_Misour _Ernest."

Ernest turned to him. "Yes, what is it, Lucas?"

"Chauncey said Miss Hallivan is here to see you."

"Oh, that is wonderful. Send her and Chauncey in here."

"_Oui_,_ misour_." Lucas opened the door to let Chauncey and Halley in the room.

Halley blushed when she saw Ernest. She tried not to act so nervous and took a deep breath.

She walked to him and said, "Hey, Ernest."

"Halley," said Ernest, "it is a pleasure to see you again. Please sit down on the

couch." Halley sat next to Ernest, blushing a little bit more. The cat-boy asked, "Would you care

for a refreshment?"

"Yes, please," said Halley.

Ernest clapped his hands. "Chauncey, fetch my friend a small glass of apple

juice."

"_Oui_, _misour_," said Chauncey as he and Lucas walked out of the room. After

the men set up the television set, they told Ernest that it was ready and then they left.

Ernest faced Halley. "How are you today, Halley?"

"Just fine," Halley replied.

Ernest took out a heart-shaped box. "This is for you."

Halley opened the box and saw that it was filled with heart-shaped chocolate

truffles. She was speechless.

"Try one," said Ernest.

Halley took out one of the truffles and popped it into her mouth. She tasted

the chocolaty and caramel flavor, which she really liked. "Oh my God," she said while chewing

on it. "This is so good. How'd you know that I liked caramel flavored chocolates?"

Ernest smiled. "Lucky guess."

"I have something for you, too." Halley recited a French poem that Erin told to

her while they were having their lessons. She did mess up on a couple words, but the rest were

perfectly clear.

Ernest was very impressed. "_Magnifique_!" he exclaimed. "I never knew you

could recite a poem like that, especially in French."

Halley blushed a lot more. "Thank you, Ernest." She then looked at a picture

that was near Ernest. It was a picture of a grey echidna in a pink dress and she wore a silver

tiara and a lot of jewelry. "Who's that?"

Ernest saw Halley looking at the picture. "Oh, that is Teresa the Echidna. She

was a close friend of mine. And the first girl I ever fell in love with."

"Really?"

"_Oui_. We did so much together. But, that was a long time ago. I never saw her

again."

"Why? What happened?"

Ernest sighed. "It was a tragic moment." Ernest was thinking of a flashback.

"On my thirteenth birthday, a party was being held. Teresa and I were dancing together. We

thought it would be so peaceful. But, just as we were about to have our romantic moment,

someone shot Teresa in the back which caused her to bleed to death. I was so heartbroken

when I saw her in pain. I thought I was to blame for that moment and I almost had a heart

attack." As the flashback ended, Ernest's eyes began to water a little bit.

Halley put her hand on his cheek and said, "I'm very sorry, Ernest."

Ernest sighed. He took Halley's hand away from his cheek and held it in his.

"It's alright. Now, it is nothing but a memory. I am just glad I have you here." When Ernest said

this, he blushed a little bit. Halley did the same thing, but she also smiled warmly at the black

cat.

Ernest smiled back. "You know, it's really nice to have a friend who lives in a

middle-class life. And to be honest, I may be famous, but I really don't have a lot of friends or

companions that are either rich, neutral, or poor."

"Well, you're lucky to have me."

Then, Chauncey came back in with a small glass of apple juice with a cherry

sticking out of the glass. "Here is the apple juice, _mademoiselle_," he said, handing it to Halley.

"_Merci_," said the cat-girl, taking the glass and drinking the juice from it. She

also ate the cherry. After Chauncey took the empty glass back and walked away, Halley turned

her attention back to Ernest.

"So, what do you mostly do for fun around here?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Ernest replied. "Most of the time I sit here and read books,

play a few video games, and practice my violin."

"You play a violin?"

"_Oui_. My aunt taught me and gave me lessons for approximately five years."

Ernest realized something. "Speaking of which, did you bring your flute with you?"

"Oh, yeah. I remembered."

"May I hear a song from it?"

"Why not?" Halley opened her flute case and put the parts together. In only a

few seconds, the flute was set up and ready to go. "What song do you want me to play?"

"It does not matter. Do you need a stand for your music?"

"Nah. I can memorize some of my music. I think I might have the perfect song

for you." Halley began to blow into her flute and play a soft, musical song. Ernest was

astonished by her playing and for the fact that it was memorized.

After she finished playing her song, she asked, "How was that?"

"Fantastic! I never thought you could do so well in playing and memorizing at

the same time. You truly are a talented musician."

Halley blushed again. "Thanks."

"Would you like to play a duet with me?"

Halley was amazed when Ernest asked her that question. She smiled. "I'd be

happy to."

Ernest called out, "Chauncey, Lucas!" After the cat-boy clapped his hands, the

two servants came in the room. "Fetch me my violin, music, and stand, _veuillez_."

"_Oui_,_ misour_," both servants said as they left the room.

In about a minute of two, they came back, along with another servant. They

gave Ernest his violin, music, and set his stand on the floor. Afterwards, they walked away.

Ernest faced Halley. "Do you know any pieces from Ludwig Van Beethoven?"

"Well," said Halley, "I do know one piece from him." Halley took out the piece

of music.

Ernest looked at it carefully. "This is the piece of music that you dropped a few

days ago."

"It is?"

"Yes, but I did not realize that it was a piece composed by Beethoven. I even

have that one. We shall play a duet on that. But first, I need to check if I am in tune. Give me

an A note." Halley played the note for Ernest so he could tune his violin. When he was ready,

he started off the duet and then Halley joined in. Their music was very sweet and wonderful.

In their minds, while they were playing, they began to imagine a lot of things that would make

them happy.

When the song was over, they faced each other and smiled.

"That was real good," said Ernest as he took Halley's hand. "In a duet, you're

flute sounds very beautiful." He took Halley's hand near him and kissed it. It made her blush

even more. She had the feeling that he liked her for some reason.

Suddenly, she heard a ringing sound. It was from her cell phone. Halley took

her hand away from Ernest's and picked up the phone. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this," she

said to Ernest before she pressed the 'talk' button on the phone. "Hello?" There was silence.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. What's up?" There was silence again and Halley's expression changed.

"What?! Seriously?" Another moment of silence. Halley sighed. "Okay, I'm on my way."

Halley hung up the phone and turned to Ernest again. "I'm afraid we've got

some bad news."

"What is it?" asked Ernest.

"An evil madman named Eggman's causing havoc in Central City and I've got

to help my friends stop him."

When Ernest heard that, he thought that it was very important to her, even

though he didn't really care that much about it. "I will drive you there."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Of course. We have to tell my parents first." Halley and Ernest ran out of the

room and reported the emergency to his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the limousine made it to Central City, Halley and Ernest rushed out of

the car to find out what was going on.

"Be careful, you two," Ernest's mother called out.

"We will, _mere_!" Ernest called back. He ran and followed Halley until they

spotted the city nearly destroyed.

"Déjà vu," said Halley, groaning. "When will this madness ever end?"

"I have no clue," replied Ernest.

Out of nowhere, someone shouted, "Well, hello there. I wasn't really

expecting you kids to be here."

"We're not kids, Egghead!" Halley shouted back.

"'Egghead'?" asked Ernest to himself.

Suddenly, a man flying in a mobile with a huge mallet said, "Long time, no

see, Halley Hallivan."

"He knows you?" asked Ernest.

"Yep," said Halley. "That's Dr. Eggman. An evil, self-proclaimed, scientific

genius."

"Oh my…"

"Enough talk!" Dr. Eggman said. "I'm going to get my revenge for what you

did to my base and how you rudely taunted me." The huge metal mallet swung near the cats,

but they dodged it a few times.

"What do we do, now?" asked Ernest.

"Don't worry about me," said Halley, getting out her boomerangs. "I can take

him on."

"Are you crazy?! You will get yourself killed!"

"FYI, I happen to be very capable of fighting that guy. It's okay if you don't

want to join me."

As Halley ran away from Ernest, he called out, "Halley!" It was too late,

though. Halley did a Boomerang Blast attack and tried to knock out the doctor. But, instead,

Dr. Eggman hit Halley with his mallet.

"HALLEY!!" Ernest shouted in shock. Just as Halley was about to fall to the

hard ground, a red echidna caught her in his arms and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Halley looked up to him and smiled. "Knuckles! I knew you'd come here."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you." Knuckles put Halley down. "We've

got to knock out that mallet if we're going to hit Eggman."

"But how?"

"I'll try to weaken the hammer then you finish the rest."

"Okay. Good luck." Knuckles ran up to Dr. Eggman's mobile and punched the

mallet several times. Afterwards, it fell off.

"You broke my mallet!" Dr. Eggman screamed. "You'll pay for that!" Just as

the doctor was about to make his next move, Halley destroyed the mobile with her Boomerang

Blast attack. The doctor was knocked out of his seat and flew away.

After Halley landed, she said, "Good riddance, Eggman."

Knuckles tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Nice work, honey."

Halley smiled. "Thanks, sweetie." The cat-girl and the echidna wrapped their

arms around each other and shared a romantic kiss. It was really tender and loving to them.

However, when Ernest saw this, he was shocked and outraged. He became

jealous of Knuckles being with Halley. That was because he secretly liked Halley as much as

Knuckles did, but he didn't want to admit it.

When the couple stopped kissing, Halley faced the black cat and said, "Oh,

Ernest, this is my boyfriend, Knuckles the Echidna."

"How do you do, Ernest?" said Knuckles, holding out his hand.

"Just fine," replied Ernest in a soft voice, but still feeling envious. He shook

Knuckles' hand for a few seconds and let go to look at his pocket watch. "Oh, look at the time. I

really must be going."

"Oh, okay," said Halley. "I hope to see you again soon, Ernest."

"You too, Halley Hallivan. _Adieu_ for now." As Ernest walked away, Halley

faced Knuckles and they left the city.

Before Ernest went inside the limousine, he glared at the couple angrily.

Lucas noticed this. "Is something wrong, _misuor_?"

Ernest sighed. "No, Lucas. I am fine. Let's just go." Lucas opened the door

for Ernest to get in the vehicle. Afterwards, Lucas went in also and the limousine drove away

from Central City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A half-hour later, Knuckles dropped off Halley at her house.

Before the echidna left, Halley said, "Thanks for saving me earlier, Knux."

Knuckles smiled. "Don't mention it."

"I'll see you soon."

"You too, Halley." As Knuckles turned away from Halley, the cat-girl spotted

something tapped to his back. It was a piece of paper.

"Um, Knuckles?" said Halley.

Knuckles turned his head. "Yeah?"

"You've…got something on your back." Knuckles reached behind his back

and felt the piece of paper on it.

He took it off. "How did that get there?" He asked. He looked at the paper

and it read an address. It was Ernest's. Knuckles didn't know why he gave it to him, but he

thought he wanted to talk to him about something.

"What's that, Knuckles?" Halley asked, noticing her boyfriend reading the

paper.

"Oh, it's nothing too important," said Knuckles, even thought it sounded like

a lie.

"That's fine. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." Knuckles walked over to Halley and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I love

you."

"I love you, too." When she said that, her stomach began to hurt.

After the red echidna left, Halley was pacing back and forth nervously. "Oh,

man," she said to herself. "Now, what am I going to do? I met Ernest and visited his mansion.

And the worst part, I think I'm starting to like him! But I really like Knuckles. Or do I? OMG! I

hate love triangles!" Halley stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "Okay, just calm down,

and think about this." Halley scratched her chin, wondering how to take care of her problem.

"Let's see…who exactly do I know that has a date and can probably help me solve this problem?"

Meanwhile, in a little house in Knothole Village, a purple cat and a silver

hedgehog were having their special date for their anniversary. The hedgehog gave the cat a

beautiful chained necklace with a tiny blue gem in the middle.

"Oh, Silver," said the cat, holding her necklace in her hands. "It's really lovely.

It almost matches my mantle."

"I knew you would like it, Blaze," said Silver, smiling at Blaze.

"I'm also glad that you decided to hang out here for our anniversary."

"Well, I figured that it would be the perfect spot where we can talk, relax, and

hang out."

Blaze blushed and giggled a little when Silver stroked her cheek. "All of this

is perfect," she said.

"It sure is," agreed Silver. "Except we're missing one thing."

Blaze was confused. "What's that, Silver?"

Silver put both of his hands on her face. "We need our lips to touch each

other." The couple started to lean in towards each other.

However, just as they were about to kiss, Silver heard something, using his

psychic powers.

"What's wrong, Silver?" asked Blaze, for she didn't hear the sound.

Silver thought he was hearing things. "Nothing. Now, where were we?"

Silver heard the sound again before Silver and Blaze were about to kiss. It really bugged the

hedgehog. "Okay, I want to know what that annoying noise was," said Silver as he let go of

Blaze and headed for the door.

When the psychic hedgehog opened the door, no one was there. He

shouted out, "All right, whoever's making that sound, I'm going to--" Suddenly, Silver looked

on the ground and saw a little note. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it in his mind.

"_**Silver,"**_ the letter said,

"_**I need you to meet me in the forest. **_

_**It's very important. **_

_**P.S.: Come alone."**_

When Silver finished reading the letter, Blaze walked up to him and said,

"What's going on, Silver?"

Silver sighed. "Blaze, I'm really sorry, but I have to quickly do something.

It's important."

"Oh." Blaze's ears drooped in sadness.

"I promise I won't be long. When I return, we can have the rest of the day to

ourselves and I'll be able to kiss you."

Blaze looked up at Silver and smiled. "Alright. Good luck." After a short

hug, Silver walked away from his girlfriend and into the forest.

When the hedgehog made it, he tried to find the mystery person, but

couldn't. "Hello?" he called out. "Whoever wanted me to come here reveal yourself."

Suddenly, something grabbed Silver into a bush. "I need

your help!" the mystery person loudly whispered.

Silver looked at her. "Halley?" he asked. "You're the one who sent me that

letter?"

"Yeah. That's because I've got a huge problem."

"What's wrong?"

Halley spoke very fast. "I met this French kid and he invited me to his

house and now I think I like him, but I'm really Knuckles' girlfriend. I'm caught up in a love

triangle and I don't even know what to do about it—"

Silver put his finger on her lips, making her stop talking. "Whoa, whoa,

whoa. Relax." Silver took his finger away from Halley's mouth. "Just take a deep breath and

slowly tell me your problem."

Halley took a huge, deep breath, reassuring herself. "Okay. I met this

French boy named Ernest Cunningtin. He invited me to his mansion yesterday. And for some

reason, I think I have a slight crush on him, even though I already have a boyfriend. And that's

Knuckles."

"Oh, now I understand. You're caught in a love triangle, aren't you?"

"Well…a little bit."

"Honestly, I've never really had this problem before. But, I know one

solution to that. Tell me, what do you like about Knuckles?"

Halley had to think for a moment. "Well, he's…strong, brave, and very

sweet and he knows what to do when trouble comes by."

"And what about Ernest?"

Halley thought about it again. "Ernest…he's really handsome, very honest,

and caring. He also plays really well on the violin."

"Well then, the only way to find out which guy you like best is to talk to

them."

Halley was confused. "Silver, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you have to tell them how you actually feel about those two."

Halley sighed. "But, what if it leads up to a conflict?"

"I know this might be hard, but you have to be honest to both of them. I

know that it'll work out okay. You'll see."

Halley thought that Silver had a point. She guessed that if she _was _honest

to Knuckles and Ernest, it could probably get her out of the love triangle problem.

"I'll do that." She quickly hugged Silver and let go a second later. "Thank

you, Silver!"

"No problemo!"

"Silver, where are you?" called out a female voice.

"Oh, shoot. It's Blaze!" said Silver. He faced Halley. "I've got to go now."

"It's fine," said Halley. "You go on ahead. I'll sneak out of here after you

guys leave."

"Okay, see ya!" Silver stepped out of the bushes and saw Blaze standing a

few inches away from him.

"Silver," said the purple cat-girl, "why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"I just had to take care of something," Silver replied. "Let's go back to the

shack." Silver held Blaze's hand as they walked away from the forest. He quickly looked back at

Halley, who was stepping out of the bushes. He winked at her and brought his attention back

to Blaze.

Halley winked back and she went home. "Okay, I just need to grab my

purse and I'll go straight to Ernest's house and tell him about the love triangle."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Knuckles was walking to Ernest's house, trying to find out why

the cat-boy wanted to talk to him. He made it to the gate.

"May I help you, _misour_?" said the security guard, talking through the

intercom.

Knuckles pressed the button on the other one. "My name's Knuckles the

Echidna. I'm here to see…" He looked at the paper. "…Ernest Cunningtin."

"Well, he is not busy at the moment, so I guess you can come in." The

gate opened and Knuckles walked to the front door.

Chauncey was standing there. "_Bonjour_," he said. "I am Chauncey, the

butler. I shall escort you to Ernest."

"Uh, thanks," said Knuckles. "But I happen to be independent. I don't

need any escorts." Knuckles walked inside the mansion, leaving Chauncey glaring at him

angrily.

"Dip wad," the butler mumbled under in breath (**A/N: I got that from an **

**episode in Zoey 101. Chauncey said that to Logan Reece after he spent his money on a **

**fake coin collection**).

When Knuckles went inside the room, he saw Ernest reading a book on

the couch. "Uh…Ernest?"

Ernest put the book down and got Knuckles' attention. "Oh, it is you," he

said. "I was not expecting you. Usually, I have Lucas or Chauncey report that to me."

"Well, I thought I'd tell you personally. You taped a note on my back with

your address on it. I'm assuming that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"You have assumed correctly. I did want to tell you about something. Sit

down."

Knuckles walked over to the couch and sat down beside Ernest. "What's

on your mind?"

"Well, it's about your girlfriend, Halley." Ernest drank a little bit of juice.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she's really great. You should've been there when we first

met each other."

"Yes. Well, anyway, tell me something, Knuckles. Why exactly do you love

her?"

Knuckles was thinking. "Halley…well, she's very pretty and smart. She's

also quite funny at times. Her smile really makes my heart feel warm inside. And, oh, she's a

really great kisser--"

"Stop! I've heard enough of that!" Ernest was getting sick of Knuckles.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to bother you. I'm just wondering, what does

that have to do with--"

"Stay away from Halley."

Knuckles was surprised. "Excuse me? Did you just tell me to stay away

from my own girlfriend?"

"I believe I just did. I think she's the most beautiful girl any gentleman can

have. And I want her to be with me."

"I think I can understand that, but that doesn't mean you can tell me to

keep away from her. She's my girlfriend, after all."

"I don't care! The only way I'm going to have her is for you to stay out of

the way."

"You're being so selfish and rude!"

Ernest was really ticked off. "What did you say?"

Knuckles didn't want to make Ernest even angrier. "Forget it." Suddenly,

Ernest punched Knuckles in the face, making his nose bleed. "Oh, you're going to pay for that,

Cunningtin."

"Come on then." Knuckles tackled Ernest to the floor and began to punch

and kick him. The cat-boy pulled on the echidna's spiky hair as he yowled in pain. Then, he bit

him on the arm really hard. They continued fighting for quite a while.

When the boys didn't notice, Halley came in the room and saw them

trying to kill each other. She gasped in horror.

Then, the two boys saw her and got off each other.

"Knuckles," said Halley, taking a few steps backwards. "I-I didn't know you

were here." Halley ran away from the mansion.

"Halley, wait!" Ernest called out, getting off the floor and running to

Halley. "Halley!" Before Ernest could stop the cat-girl, he felt something touch his shoulder. He

turned to see Knuckles right behind him.

"Let her go," said the echidna-boy. "She needs some time to calm down."

Ernest pulled his shoulder away from Knuckles. "Get your hand off of me.

I will not allow any peasants to touch me with their filthy mitts!" Ernest walked passed Knuckles

and back into the room.

"What a spoiled brat," the echidna mumbled.

Ernest stopped walking and turned his head to Knuckles. "Try to tick me

off again and I'll have Chauncey kick your buttocks."

Knuckles shrugged. Before he left the mansion, he said, "Look, I don't

really mind if you have feelings for Halley, but I like her and I won't allow you to try to ruin our

friendship."

Ernest looked away from Knuckles. "Just…leave." The red echidna walked

away from Ernest and the mansion.

The cat-boy looked at him one more time while sitting on the couch.

"That boy is a dip wad," he said to himself.

"Thank you, _Misuor _Ernest!" Chauncey called out from the other room.

Ernest sighed and got back to reading to his book, feeling a bit ashamed of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Halley was still running from the mansion to Knothole Village, with tears in

her eyes. She couldn't believe that the two guys that she really liked were fighting. She

thought she would never forgive herself.

Then, Silver was in the forest, watching the view, when he heard someone

crying. He saw the green cat-girl near a tree, looking very sad.

"Halley?" Silver asked as he walked up to her.

Halley looked up and saw the hedgehog. "Silver," she sobbed, "it's you."

"What's the matter? What happened?"

Halley didn't want to talk about what she just saw, but she answered

while crying, "I…was at Ernest's house, and I…I saw him…with Knuckles." More tears rolled down

Halley's cheeks. "Th-they were f-f-fighting! So I ran away."

Silver took pity on Halley for her problem. "I'm so sorry."

"Silver, I don't think I'll be able to solve my love triangle conflict. Why

does it have to be this way?!" Halley cried even harder.

Silver couldn't stand to see her like that. "Halley, please, calm down.

Crying won't help make you feel better."

Halley wiped her tears with her arms. "What do I do, Silver?"

Silver sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Silver!" a voice called out. Halley and Silver saw Blaze running towards

them."

"Blaze," said Silver, "what's wrong?"

"Dr. Eggman's attacking Station Square!"

"Again?!"

"Does that buffoon ever quit?" asked Halley.

"Guess not," said Blaze. "And the worst part about it, Eggman stole a

Chaos Emerald from the museum. He's using it for one of his robots."

"What?!" said Silver, looking shocked. "We'd better get going, then."

Halley, Silver, and Blaze ran from Knothole Village to Station Square to stop the evil doctor.

When the three fighters made it to the city, they saw a huge, purple robot

firing a lot of lasers. In the center of it, there was a Chaos Emerald.

"Not you again," said the doctor, inside the cockpit.

"Seriously, Eggman," said Halley. "You're nothing but a pain in the rear-

end."

"Give back the Chaos Emerald, or we'll force it out of you!" said Blaze.

"Don't even bet on it," said Dr. Eggman. "Take this!" A lot of lasers and

missiles were shot at the fighters, but they were no match against them. Silver stopped the

missiles by using psychokineses and shooting them back at the robot. Blaze used pyrokineses

to melt some of the metal of the robot. Halley used her boomerangs to try to break the middle,

but it didn't work.

Suddenly, a metal claw reached down and grabbed Halley. She couldn't

escape.

"You thought you could try to stop me?" asked the doctor, mockingly.

"Ha! Like _that's_ ever going to happen."

"Let her go, Eggman!" screamed Blaze. She jumped in the air and used an

Accelerator Tornado attack. However, Dr. Eggman knocked her out by hitting her with the

robot's metal arm. Blaze fell to the ground.

"Blaze!" Silver screamed. He was so upset to see his girlfriend in pain. He

growled at the doctor in rage. "How dare you do that to her!" Silver used his psychic powers on

a car and hit it at the robot. It didn't do too much damage though. Dr. Eggman kicked Silver

and he landed on the ground. He was badly burned by the hot, melted metal.

"Silver, Blaze! NO!!" Halley screamed in fear.

Dr. Eggman evilly laughed. "It's no use! Nothing can stop me from trying

to take over the world!"

"That's when you're wrong, Eggman," said a masculine voice. The doctor

looked down to see a red echidna and a black cat standing in front of him.

"Knuckles! Ernest!" said Halley, feeling a bit relieved to see them.

"We will give you five seconds to put her down," said Ernest.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," said Dr. Eggman. He fired a lot of

missiles. Knuckles and Ernest dodged them before they got hit.

"Looks like we've got to get the Chaos Emerald out before we can save

Halley," said Knuckles to Ernest.

"_We_?" asked Ernest. "There is no we. If you want to get killed by that

madman, be my guest."

"Oh, so now you're just going to act like a chicken and not help out?"

Ernest didn't answer. All he did was shrug. He didn't want Halley to get

hurt, but he didn't want that to happen to him either.

"Fine," said Knuckles. "I don't have time for this." Knuckles jumped up to

the air and threw a couple of punches at the robot. It was getting weaker, but it didn't break the

vault where the emerald was sealed in.

"Enough of that," said Dr. Eggman, grabbing Knuckles with his other

claw. He couldn't escape either.

Ernest was extremely nervous. "What do I do?" he kept asking himself

while biting his fingernail.

Knuckles saw one of Halley's boomerangs on the ground. He thought of

an idea. "Ernest," he shouted, "you have to break the vault by using the boomerang that's on

the ground."

"I…I can't," Ernest said.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I…I'm afraid, okay? I hate taking a lot of risks!"

"You have to understand. Sometimes, in life, you have to face many risks,

even if they're hard."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Ernest, please!" said Halley. "It's the only way we're going to stop

Eggman."

Ernest hesitated for a few seconds.

"ERNEST!!" Halley and Knuckles shouted. Ernest picked up the

boomerang from the ground. Then he threw it at the vault of the robot and it was a direct hit.

"NO!!" Dr. Eggman shouted. The robot suddenly exploded and the

doctor went flying away. Knuckles landed on the ground and caught the Chaos Emerald. Just

as Halley was about to make a hard fall, Ernest ran to Halley and caught her. However, he fell

down on his back.

Halley got off of the cat-boy. "Oh gosh, are you okay?"

Ernest slowly sat up. "Yes, I'm fine." Ernest held onto his tail. "But I think

I sprained my tail." His tail had a little bruise on it.

Halley smiled. "You saved me, Ernest."

Ernest looked at Halley and blushed. "Well…" Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze

walked up to the two cats.

"You did it, Ernest," said the echidna. "You risked your life to stop

Eggman, get the Chaos Emerald, and save Halley."

Ernest smiled. "I guess I did, didn't I?" Ernest and Halley got off the

ground.

The black cat-boy face the red echidna-boy. "Knuckles," he said with a

sigh, "I'm sorry I acted like a…jerk. I really like Halley so much, and I guess I got extremely

jealous when I saw her with you. I'll not get in your way anymore."

Knuckles smiled and held out his hand. "That's fine. We're cool, Ernest,

right?"

"Yes." Ernest shook Knuckles' hand.

Halley walked up to Silver. "Now what?" she asked.

"You have to tell them how you feel," Silver answered.

Halley sighed. "I don't' know, Silver…"

"Go on. Tell them."

Halley walked to Ernest and Knuckles. She was nervous at first. "Guys,"

she said, "I have something important to tell you two. I'll start off with Knuckles." The couple

walked a few inches away from Ernest.

"What's up?" asked Knuckles.

Halley took a deep breath. "You've been a great boyfriend and I really

love you so much."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks, Halley."

"However, besides you, I'm also in love with someone else."

Knuckles didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then, he put his hand on

Halley's shoulder. "I understand. It's okay."

Halley became confused. "Huh?"

"No matter what happens, if you're my girlfriend, or just my friend, I'll

always love you."

Halley became speechless.

"You really like Ernest, don't you?" said Knuckles.

"Obvious, wasn't it?" asked Halley.

"Yep. Go talk to him."

Halley smiled. "Thanks, Knux." She quickly kissed Knuckles on the cheek

and walked to Ernest.

She breathed in again. "Ernest," she said, "I may be Knuckles' girlfriend

and all, but…I also have feelings for another person."

Ernest was surprised. "You really do?"

Halley nodded her head.

Ernest put his hands on her shoulders. "There's something I have to say

to you, too. You see, the truth is…" Ernest leaned toward Halley and kissed her on the cheek.

He kissed the other one too. He gazed into her eyes and said, "_Je t'aime, ma cheri_."

Halley had a feeling that he was going to say those words. "I know what

that means," she said. She wrapped her arms around Ernest's neck. "I feel the same way about

you." Halley leaned closer to Ernest and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Silver and Blaze saw them and smiled.

"Way to go, Halley," said the hedgehog.

Halley turned her head. "Thanks, Silver." She let go of Ernest and saw

Knuckles smiling too.

"Would you all like to come to my mansion?" asked Ernest, smiling. "I

have the best ice cream, smoothies, and desserts there."

"Works for me," said Blaze.

"Me too," agreed Knuckles.

"I guess we all deserve something to eat or drink," said Silver.

"Well, let's go," said Ernest.

As the five friends walked away from the city, Halley said, "I guess this

love triangle won't be so bad after all."

The End

(except for a French-English glossary as the last chapter)


	8. Glossary

French-English Glossary

**For those of you who don't know French, here are some words that might be able to help **

**you.**

_Bonjour_- Hello

_Merci_- Thank you

_De rien_- You're welcome

_Veuillez_- Please

_Au revoir, adieu_- Goodbye

_Je t'aime _- I love you

_Ma (mon) cheri _- My love, darling


End file.
